Inazuma Fairies
by MCMCMC
Summary: Endou, the very mean captain of his soccer team, has permission to decide what they are going to do with camp. He decides to do a roleplay. Then somehow, they're in a strange world and they need to get out... Or just stay!


**Chapter 1**

**The Game Of BAKA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Fairy Tail... Wish I did!**

* * *

It was a shiny Monday in Inazuma Town. Endou was in good mood, he had a brilliant idea for the soccer holiday's; a roleplay game! He planned to play it for two weeks long. MUHAHAHAHA!  
Endou made himself ready for school and gave his mother a hug.

"Have a nice day Endou-kun! I will see you after school," she said.

"Okay, bye mom," and that was the last kind thing he said for today.

He walked to school and almost forgot he didn't had to learn boring school stuff. On the way to school he saw Furubaku-san driving the Inazuma Caravan to school where the team was going to be picked up. When Endou arrived at school he saw most of the group already waiting to go.  
'Probably that fatass of a Kabeyama and the moyashi again,' Endou thought.

"We're still waiting for Kabeyama, Kagenou, Kurimatsu, Shourinji and Shishidou," Gouenji said."And, what did you plan for the holiday."

"That's a surprise!" Endou said in a really creepy way.

The others arrived and as Endou expected, Kabeyama was last. They got in the Inazuma Caravan and Endou was making torture idea's for the holiday's. It was easy for him cause nobody liked roleplay's, except for Megane. That's why he was trying to think of something special which Megane didn't like. He was thinking of these things for mostly the whole bus ride.

"Endou, do you already made some nice plans?" Domon asked, but he doesn't know the mean side of Endou, as nobody actually does. Cause Endou never had a chance to really trick them good and if he had he wanted to have it that no one could run away.

"Yeah, sure," he grinned slightly, thinking of the most fantastic part he just made up.

When the bunch arrived Endou whispered something in Furubaku-san's ear: "Unload the luggage and bring the costumes to the bedroom, Gouenji will do the rest there. Besides, I'm whispering this because it's a surprise."  
Furubaku-san did what Endou said. Endou turned to the team who was busy talking enthusiastically about what they would be going to do.

"Guy's! Silence!," everyone listened. "We are going to our camping farm and have lunch, then I'm going to explain you what we are going to do these two weeks."

The group walked to the farm and it took about five minutes. Gouenji was already there because was going with Furubaku-san to prepare the bedroom. When Endou arrived with the group Gouenji sneaked to the group as if he was with them all the time. Inside it was really cozy so everyone just thought it was going to be very much fun. Kino was already there for the weekend and she was just finished making lunch when Endou and everybody came in. Luckily enough for Endou and Gouenji she thought that Furubaku-san was just bringing the luggage and she didn't see Gouenji.  
When everybody had taken their jacket off, they ran hungry to Kino to grab their lunch and started eating. Everybody ate as much there was and they where more than stuffed, but it was not strange because they drove for three hours without eating. Of course they ate at home but still. When finished eating Endou called them for a 'tour' through the house.

"First I'm going to show the sitting room," he said. In the sitting room there was a GINORMOUS couch, big enough for the whole team and Kino. They tried it and they even a few extra spaces, wich was handy cause than everybody could sit comfortable and have enough room. Then there was a tv and in the middle of the room there was a collapsible ping-pong table so nobody would be bored.

"Now we're going to the bathroom," while Endou said that Gouenji quickly ran back to the kitchen and got back with something behind his back. When everybody, except for Gouenji, had entered the bathroom Gouenji slid the thing he had to Endou and shut the door so nobody could get out.

"Okay guys," Endou began suddenly. "I will explain what we're going to do for the next two weeks, but first everybody needs to draw a lot. But don't open it yet."

Then everyone did. They didn't know why they needed to do that. But then Endou explained.

"You're gonna leave the bathroom but not everyone in the same time," nobody understood what was going on but they just listened and did what Endou said. "When you are in the hallway Gouenji will bring you to the bedroom and there you're going to read your paper. Then read the sign in the bedroom and do what it sais."

The first one leaving was Kidou, he was really in shock cause he thought Gouenji was going to do bad things with him in the bedroom. **[A/N: I think you know what I mean!]** But that wasn't true of course.  
He left the bathroom and then Gouenji brought him to the bedroom in silence. He shut the door after Kidou entered.

Kidou then opened his note he drew, like Endou said to do. He read it.

_"Natsu Doraguniru"_

Kidou was confused. Why was there a name on it from the anime Fairy Tail?  
Then he remembered what Endou said. He searched around the room and then he found a sign. It said:

_"Search for your character costume and put it on. Search for another sign when your finished."_

He did what he had to do.  
'If I had something else I would just kill Endou and his baka games!' he thought.

After putting the clothes on he searched again and he found the next sign. This time it was quite easy.  
It said:

_"Now you should be dressed. If you're not, search for another sign. If you are, go back to the bathroom."_

He walked out of the bedroom. He was a bit nervous cause he thought that everybody would be laughing.  
He came in the bathroom and it was not as bad as Kidou thought. They were only gaping...

...

...

Still gaping...

...

...

And in the time Kidou was in the bedroom Gouenji had walked into the bathroom and explained the next bit.

~FLASHBACK~

"When Kidou is back and you're going, you don't have to read signs anymore cause than you'll know what to do. You only need to read your note there," Endou explains.

~End of FLASBACK~

...Sorry, everybody is still gaping so I can't continue!

...

...

...Okay, they've stopped now.

"Whaaat?! What kind of a baka game are gonna play?" Sameoka yelled.

"That's exactly what I thought! It's just The Game Of Baka!" Kidou returned.

"I actually think it's gonna be quite fun!" Megane said, everyone sweat dropped and Endou and Gouenji reacted with a sour face.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading my first chapter of my first FF! I'm sorry that there wasn't as much humor than you would have expected but I'll do my best to have humor in the next chapter. It wasn't so long aswell but that makes it more chapters! It's actually depending on how the story is going on that moment. I have to say that I'm not gonna update the story really often. That's because I don't have very much time to write and I'm still writing some other Fanfics. They're not readable yet but they gonna be soon. They're called 'Failing At Real Life Gaming' and 'Homo Mechanica' (Latin for 'mechanical man', this is a Fictionpress story!). Please review!**


End file.
